Forum:Category listing
So it feels like there ought to be a page that automatically lists all category pages on the wiki. It'd help users by displaying all the current categories, including some not on the front page. It would help contributers who want to add their own pages, by letting them know ALL of the categories currently in use, allowing them to make sure they've added any that might be applicable. It would help editors by showing duplicate categories that got created by mistake, due to mispelling and other easy mistakes. Allowing them to go to the pages in question, and fix the category listings, and flag dupe categories for deletion. I dunno, it makes decent sense to me at least.... or if there is already something like this, there ought to be a link on the front/home page.... Brony Deadpool 18:14, April 16, 2012 (UTC) You can see a full list of categories by checking here. You are right that there are some superfluous categories that can probably be edited (e.g. ask vs ask blog) or just plain taken out if it only applies to one page. grey 19:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay that's pretty useful. If I might suggest an improvement though. It'd be nice if the list contained two columns of info, the category name, and the number of pages contained in the category. Some things that need to be dealt with are: *Merging RP Blog and RP blog since they both have around the same number of pages. *Cleaning up or removing one of Blog or Blogs *Applying Alicorn tag where applicable, and giving it a proper description. Marked as a stub. *Either fleshing out the Allie Way, Big Macintosh, Carrot Top, Derpy Hooves, Dizzykat, Fallout Equestria, Flash blog, Jazz, Neuroticpony, Noir, Nurse Redheart, Request Blog, SFW, Smooze, Stickmen, Tumblr, Tumblr terminology, Tumblrpon, and Tumblrpony categories, or removing them because only one blog uses each of them. Marked for deletion, marked as a stub, or info and a photo from the MLP wiki were added to each of these. *I removed the Ask tag from the only page using it and replaced it with Ask blog. So the Ask category should be deleted. *Canon Character needs moderation, if there is meant to be subcategories for each canon character, then that needs to be done. *Removed Cast category from only blog using it and replaced with various character and character related tags. Cast should be deleted. *Comedic blog category either needs fleshing out or to be deleted. If worth keeping I suggest renaming to "Humor". Marked for deletion. *I suggest deleting Crossover characters and Crossover Characters as Crossover is both in decent use, and much better described. Not to mention no pages use the first two... The two redundant categories were marked for deletion. *Cutie Mark Crusaders needs a category description. Marked as a stub. *Heartstring category should probably be removed as it is technically redundant with the Lyra category. Marked for deletion. *Humans in Equestria needs more info, unless the Human, and Humanized ponies categories cover the concept sufficiently. Marked for Deletion. *Lyra category needs a description. Description and photo added from MLP wiki article page. *Music blog category needs a description. Marked as a stub. *Non-Canon, seems redundant with OC, so only blog using had that tag removed. So candidate for deletion? Marked for deletion. *Plot category is redundant with Story blog, so candidate for deletion? *Shipping blog needs description or deletion. Marked as Stub, *Spike category needs a description. *Trixie category needs a description. Description and image added from the MLP Wiki. *Also there is no Earth Pony Category, despite the existance and use of Pegasi and Unicorn. Marked as a stub. So yeah things that need doing, based solely on the category list. Brony Deadpool 21:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking we could probably use another category for blogs that feature ponies from different generations than G4's Friendship is Magic (e.g. posey, fyrefly, surprise, fizzy, G1 twilight) but I'm not sure what to call it. Alternative Generations? Earlier Generations? Pre-G4? Simply G1, G2, etc? But I don't think it's enough of them to warrant having 4 separate categories so I think it's best to have one all-encompassing name. Anybody have a suggestion on what to call it? On a sidenote, instead of deleting Heartstring and keeping the Lyra category, I would suggest that the Heartstring Category could potentially just redirect to the Lyra Category. Or you could delete one and rename the other to Lyra Heartstrings (keeping in line with the general MLP:FIM wiki). Just a thought! grey 18:34, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Still wondering on the above category but I'll probably just make a decision myself soon. :P I wanted to add that the AllPages feature might be helpful in going through all pages to make sure they're properly categorized and have infoboxes. (And as a note to myself in case I forget what it's called.) grey 15:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry you've been alone here so long! I'll take a look at these and Deadpool's cases, and see what I come up with tomorrow. Black-Vertex 21:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Life keeps happening. I'll sort these issues as soon as I can get a proper break from things (soon, hopefully). -- Black-Vertex 19:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Just to be sure, what I did was helpful, right? Brony Deadpool 21:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Yeah, you're doing everything fine (and please don't assume my grumpiness in other threads is any reflection on you as another user). I'm just up to by ears in work for my degree, and struggling to find time to fix stuff. Nice handy list for when I get a chance to work through it, though, cheers. -- Black-Vertex 22:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Went through and made RP Blog the primary page, for Role-play blogs, shifted all the pages using RP blog to the other category, updated the desc in the RP Blog category, and changed the link on the front page to direct to RP Blog as well.. Going to flag the RP blog category for deletion now that it's empty and such.... Brony Deadpool 19:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Updated the list above. Also, working on looking through any new categories since I made my list... Brony Deadpool 21:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Few last updates to my list. Brony Deadpool 21:44, May 9, 2012 (UTC)